1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to screens and methods for producing a forming mold for forming a screen.
2. Related Art
In the past, a screen that reflects an image (a projected light) projected from a projector to an observer located in front of the projector and thereby displays the image has been known. As such a screen, a screen reflecting a projected light that is obliquely incident on the screen from below to the front has been known (see, for example, JP-A-2009-15195 (Patent Document 1)).
The screen described in Patent Document 1 has a plurality of fine concave portions or convex portions having hemispherical surfaces, the fine concave portions or convex portions disposed in the vertical and horizontal directions of a viewing screen on which a projected light is incident. Of these portions, in the concave portion, a reflecting coating is formed in a region in a spherical surface of the concave portion, the region distant from a position in which the projector is installed, and the incident light is reflected by the reflecting coating in the direction of the normal of an incidence plane. As a result, an observer located in a viewing position set in the normal direction visually recognizes the projected light, that is, the image.
However, although the screen described in Patent Document 1 increases the area of the region of the viewing screen in which the reflecting coating is formed by densely disposing the concave portions in the viewing screen, the brightness thereof is still insufficient.
For this reason, there has been a demand for a structure of a screen that can further increase the brightness.